Ritter des Königs (Störtebekers Logbuch Nr. 16)
thumb|120px|right|Seite 37 thumb|120px|right|Seite 38 thumb|120px|right|Seite 39 thumb|120px|right|Seite 40 thumb|120px|right|Seite 41 thumb|120px|right|Seite 42 Rolands Kurzgeschichte ist eine Ergänzung zu seiner Mittelalter-Reihe: Zwei Ritter treffen aufeinander. Quelltext Ritter des Königs Eine Kurzgeschichte im Mittelalter Über den Getreidefeldern flimmert die Luft in der Sonnenhitze. Die Halme stehen so hoch, daß der Ritter vom Pferd aus Ähren pflücken kann, um die Körner zu kauen. Die Lerchen singen ihr ewiggleiches Lied vom Sommer. Die Grillen ratschen dazu den Takt. Resolúte, der treue, klappert im Staub den Grundschlag und nickt dazu mit dem Kopf. Die Brünne klirrt leise mit. Voran, durch das Land, voran. Die Hitze macht müde, und der Staub. Das wogende Gold ringsumher verheißt Leben und Speise für alle, geht ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf. Dann nur noch das Himmelsblau über dem Gold, und vor ihm die weißen, zuckenden Ohren von Resolúte, die sich gegen das helle Braun des Weges bewegen. Blau über Gold, Weiß vor Braun. Blau und Gold und Weiß und Braun, Blau, Gold, Weiß, Braun, Grün. --- Grün? Vor ihm ein dunkelgrüner Streifen, der stetig höher wird. Wald! In diesem Augenblick fällt die Mattigkeit von ihm ab. Durch Roß und Reiter geht ein kleiner Ruck. Das Pferd schüttelt ungeduldig den Kopf. Der Ritter tätschelt ihm den Hals. Brav, mein Kleiner. Gleich gibt es Schatten und Kühle. Dann öffnet sich vor ihnen das dunkle Tor des Waldes. Die Luft schmeckt erquickend nach Feuchtigkeit und Frische. Ein leichtes Rauschen hat die Sommermelodie abgelöst: das Echo des grünen Domes, in den sie eintreten. Goldene Lichtlanzen tasten durch das angenehme dunkelgrüne Zwielicht. Ein Eichelhäher keckert und warnt die anderen Waldwesen, daß ein Neuer in die kühlen Hallen getreten ist. Farne und Moospolster winken, laden zum Ausruhen am Weg ein. Doch von vorne dringt ein stärkeres Rauschen. Verspricht Genesung und Labsal. Der Weg senkt sich zwischen zwei Böschungen und führt durch die Büsche an einen Bach. Sanft zieht der Ritter an den Zügeln. Langsam, Kleiner. Nur nicht von der Gier übermannen lassen. Übermaß gibt nur Bauchgrimmen. Gleich darfst Du trinken, aber langsam. Da löst sich ein Schatten vom Ufer auf der anderen Seite, auf einem schweren, braunen Pferd ein Mann in Harnisch. Dunkel glänzt seine Brünne. Der Fremde hat den Helm aufgesetzt und seine Lanze gesenkt. Der Braune schreitet plätschernd durch die Furt auf die Mitte des Baches zu. Die Sonne fällt auf den Schild und läßt das Wappen erkennen. Eine eiserne Faust, Silber auf blauem Grund. Der Reiter im Bach winkt leicht mit der Lanze, die Andeutung eines Grußes. „Seid ihr Herr Giscard?“- „Der nämliche. Und Ihr?“ Dem erschöpften Ritter schwant, daß aus der dringend benötigten Rast nichts werden will. Plötzlich ist ihm kalt. Das Ringhemd liegt wie eine eiserne Klammer um seinen Leib. Mühsam unterdrückt er ein Schauern.- „Ich bin Herr Turien, im Dienste unseres guten Königs. Der Kronrat hat Euch, Herr Giscard, in Abwesenheit des Hochverrats bezichtigt und für schuldig befunden. Ich bin beauftragt, Euch dem Hofe zuzuführen, auf daß Ihr Eure Strafe annehmen mögt.“ Da ist es heraus, das Wort, vor dem er geflohen ist. Schuldig. Mühsam richtet er sich im Sattel zu seiner vollen Größe von immerhin sechs Fuß auf und preßt mühsam durch die Zähne: „Bei Gott und meiner Ehre, Ihr wißt, daß ich es tun mußte. Ihr wißt, wer mir diesen Eid abnahm.“ „Ich weiß“, versetzt der Andere. „Ihr wollt also...?“ „Ich muß.“ Mit dem äußersten Willen hält er seine Kiefer still, bevor ihm die Zähne klappern. „Meine Ehre ist dahin. Laßt mir also wenigstens den letzten Rest von Würde.“ Resolúte tänzelt nervös und prustet. Es ist, als ob das Tier weiß, was auf ihn zukommt, und den Ritter darum bitten will, ihm doch endlich eine Pause zu gönnen. Er preßt leicht die Schenkel zusammen. Wesentlich schwächer als gewöhnlich, doch der treue Hengst versteht und gehorcht. Ritterdienst geht vor Erholung. Oh ihr Heiligen, wenn ihm nur nicht so kalt wäre! Herr Turien grüßt mit dem förmlichen Salut, die Lanze bis zum Boden gesenkt. „Es sei. Herr Giscard, verteidigt Eure Ehre.“ Jetzt läuft ihm der Schweiß ins Gesicht. Das Licht blendet ihn. Kaum, daß er mit der Lanze den Gruß erwidern kann. Er begrüßt mit einem Mal die Kühle des Helms, der ihm auf die glühende Stirn einen eisigen Kuß entbietet. Sehnsucht überkommt ihn. Nach Ruhe. Nichts mehr fühlen. Es ist vorbei. Gleich. Fast lacht er vor Freude. Mit einem krächzenden Ruf rammt er Resolúte die Sporen in die Seite. Der Treue weiß Bescheid. Unzählige Male haben sie diesen Kampf schon ausgeführt auf dem Übungshof und in der Schlacht. Wiehernd bricht er los. Routiniert hält Giscard den Schild etwas schräger, hebt die Schildkante über das Kinn, die Lanze über den Hals des Pferdes, versucht in all dem Geflimmer etwas zu erkennen, worauf er die Lanzenspitze richten kann, versucht der Drehung zu folgen, die der Wald ringsumher ausführt, die Lanze ins Ziel zu halten, eine glitzernde Helle stürzt ihm entgegen, von unten, von der Seite, umschließt ihn, und dann ist da nur noch der dunkelrote Nebel, und das Gefühl von Feuer in der Lunge, und dann nichts mehr. Pochen. Ringsum nichts als dieses helle Rot. Wabernde Formen treiben vorbei. Wärme. Stille. Gleichmäßiges, pochendes Hämmern, irgendwo in ihm, um ihn. Ein seltsames Gefühl des wohligen Geborgenseins, und doch Unrast, fast panische Furcht. Er weiß nicht, ob es angenehm oder beklemmend ist. Irgendwo leise Stimmen, ein Flüstern. Beruhigende Worte, die er nicht versteht, die auch nichts bedeuten. Sie sind nichts. Dunkelhellrotes, waberndes, pochendes, angenehmes, beklemmendes, wohltuendes Stimmennichts. Dann wird das Gefühl der Beklemmung größer. Drängende Rufe. Das Pochen ist sein Herz. Es hämmert von innen gegen seine Stirn. Jeder Schlag dröhnt wie tausend Beilhiebe. Schlagartig wird er sich seiner selbst bewußt, verläßt bedauernd die Ohnmacht, um sofort in tiefen Schlaf zu fallen. Geborgen unter warmen Decken, befreit von dem schweren Kettenhemd und den kalten Helm, auf einem Lager aus Farn und Laub, das angenehm nach Waldboden duftet. Er läßt sich mit einem tiefen Seufzer fallen in die Wohligkeit, in eine Ruhe und Geborgenheit, die er seit langem nicht mehr gekannt hat. Er erwacht und setzt sich mit einem Ruck auf. Nachtdunkler Wald ringsum. Über ihm die Sterne, der Wald wispert leise. Jemand hat ihn aus der Rüstung geschält, ihn auf ein Lager aus Farn und Decken gebettet und seinen Mantel darübergebreitet. Ein Feuer ist fast heruntergebrannt, nur noch kleine Flammen lecken aus der Glut, die eine angenehme Wärme verbreitet. Dahinter stehen zwei Pferde im Schatten, eines braun und eines weiß. Jemand hat Resolúte das Zaumzeug abgenommen und ihm wie dem anderen Pferd eine Decke übergelegt. Ein warmer, vertrauter Geruch geht von den Tieren aus. Ab und zu bewegt sich eines der beiden im Schlaf, schnaubt leise. Langsam kommt die Erinnerung zurück. Die Flucht, der Kampf, der Sturz. Etwas fehlt... „Herr Turien?“ „Hier bin ich.“ Aus dem Schatten der Bäume löst sich die Gestalt des Ritters. Herr Turien tritt ans Feuer und kniet davor nieder, um noch etwas Holz aufzulegen. „Ihr hattet Fieber von der Sonne bekommen. geht es Euch besser?“ „ Ja, danke.“ Der Andere hat nur die Tunika und die Hosen an. Seine Rüstung und selbst das Schwert hat er abgelegt, nur der Dolch steckt im Gürtel... Da drüben ist mein Schwert... Aber nein! Schande für diesen Gedanken! „Herr Turien, meinen aufrichtigen Dank für Eure Fürsorge. Ihr habt sehr edel an mir gehandelt. Ich bin Euer Gefangener.“ Sein Retter stochert mit einem Stock im Feuer, während er antwortet. „Ich konnte Euch doch nicht ertrinken lassen wie eine junge Katze. Was den Gefangenen angeht... laßt uns am Morgen darüber reden. Heute nacht seid Ihr mein Gast am Feuer.“ Giscard betrachtet ihn genauer. Das Flammenspiel aus Licht und Schatten verschärft die Züge seines Gastgebers. Über den knochigen Wangen eine hohe Stirn, mit kurzgeschnittenem Haar, das bereits dünn wird. Kräftige Falten, die von Entbehrung und einem Leben im Freien künden. Der verkniffene Blick eines Mannes, der schon zu viele Menschen totschlagen mußte. Kräftige Stoppeln umrahmen die herabgezogenen Mundwinkel. Die Nase muß einmal ein kräftiger Haken gewesen sein, bevor sie gebrochen wurde, und nun den Eindruck von Gewalt verstärkt. Irgendwie, findet Giscard, ist Turiens Gesicht wie ein Visier. Dahinter scheint noch ein Gesicht zu stecken, das lachen möchte, aber meistens weint. Turien bemerkt die Musterung. „Und? Was seht ihr in meinem Gesicht?“, fragt er leichthin. „Mich selbst“, antwortet Giscard leise. „Ich sehe mich selbst.“ Turien stutzt einen Moment. Dann begreift er. „Es ist eine Schande“, stellt er fest, während er sich neben Giscard setz und an einen Baum lehnt. „Ritter sollen den Schwachen, den Hilflosen mit ihrem Leben schützen. Aber irgendwie läuft es immer darauf hinaus, daß wir jemanden totschlagen müssen. Manchmal wünsche ich mir, ich wäre ein kleiner Bauer, der sich nur um seinen Hof sorgen muß und seine Familie.“ „Wie das wohl ist?“ fragt Giscard. „Sich darauf verlassen können, daß jemand mich schützt, der sich darum kümmert, daß ich nicht überfallen werde und niemand mein Haus abbrennt?“ „Aber irgendwer muß sich doch darum kümmern“, meint Turien, „und das sind wir und all die anderen Ritter und Herren.“ Sie schweigen ein wenig, lauschen dem Knistern des Feuers. „Als Kind“, sagt Turien, „war es mein großer Traum, ein Ritter zu sein. Jetzt weiß ich nicht mehr, wovon ich träumen soll. Ich kenne nichts anderes als das.“ „Ich wollte als Kind stark sein und mächtig.“ Giscard starrt ins Feuer. „Um Gutes zu tun und dafür zu sorgen, daß allen Leuten Recht widerfährt. Und was ist daraus geworden?“ „Eure Ehre hat Euch gebunden,“ entgegnet Turien bedächtig. „Macht Euch keinen Vorwurf.“ „Ich weiß;“ seufzt Giscard. „Das ist es ja. Die Königin sagt „tu es“, der König will’s nicht leiden. Welcher Eid gilt mehr? Der Ritterschwur, oder der, den mir die Königin auf Geheiß des Königs abnahm? Und war nicht der Auftrag der Königin genau so unrecht wie des Königs Erlaß? Als ich meinen Ritterschwur tat, war meine Ehre schon verwirkt, weil Ehre solches von mir verlangte!“ „Aber ohne unseren Eid und ohne Ehre sind wir Ritter nichts, bedenkt das! Nur wenn er sich selbst bindet vor seinem Gott und seinem Herzen, ist der Starke dem Schwachen ein Schutz.“ „Ja,“ sagt Giscard. „Ohne Ehre sind wir Ritter nichts. Was auch immer Ihr von meiner Tat halten mögt, ein Ritter kann ich nicht mehr sein. Doch ich hoffe, der König läßt mich in Ehren sterben, wenn er mich schon nicht in Ehre leben ließ.“ „Das hat er nicht zu entscheiden!“ Herr Turien steht auf und streckt seine Glieder. „Ich habe Euch gestellt, nicht der König. Sagte ich nicht, Ihr solltet Eure Ehre verteidigen?“ Nun denn. Der Morgen graut bereits. Wappnet Euch, Herr Giscard. Bei Tagesanbruch soll der Kampf beginnen!“ Schweigend packen die beiden Ritter das Lager zusammen und treten das Feuer aus. Als sie die Pferde satteln und ihnen die Packtaschen auflegen, beginnt die erste Drossel zu singen. Resolúte schnaubt und reibt liebkosend seinen Kopf an seinem Herrn, als dieser ihm das Zaumzeug anlegt. Die Sporen werden umgeschnallt. Dann helfen sich die beiden Ritter, immer noch schweigend, gegenseitig in die Kettenhemden. Alle Kacheln und Schalen werden angelegt, die Waffenröcke darübergezogen, und die Schwerter gegürtet. Die Lanzen werden gegen einen Baum gelegt, um sie vom Pferd aus greifen zu können. Die Schilde hängen bereits an den Sattelbäumen. Dann streifen sie die Kettenhauben über und besteigen die Pferde. Das ist gar nicht so einfach in Rüstung und ohne einen Knappen, der den Steigbügel hält. Bei diesem etwas würdelosen Unternehmen fängt Herr Turien mit einem Mal laut an zu lachen, als sich sein Sporen im Packriemen verfängt und er fast vom eigenen Schwung kopfüber über das Pferd geworfen wird. Giscard kann nicht anders als lauthals mitzulachen. „Ich habe während meiner ganzen Flucht immer streng darauf geachtet, daß mich nie jemand dabei sieht“, gesteht er grinsend. Die beiden Ritter reiten noch einmal aufeinander zu und geben sich die Hände. „Ich habe noch nie einen Kampf so bedauert wie diesen,“ sagt Herr Turien, „uns zwingt die Ehre.“ „Ich stehe tief in Eurer Schuld und kann sie doch nie mehr abtragen. Ich danke Euch sehr,“ entgegnet Herr Giscard. Dann reiten sie auseinander, setzen die Helme auf und fahren in die Handschuhe. Schließlich rufen sie sich noch ein letztes Abschiedswort zu und greifen zu Lanze und Schild. Die Sonne geht über dem Wald auf, und das Vogelkonzert schwillt zu voller Lautstärke an. Die kleinen gefiederten Sänger der Schöpfung. Einem singen sie das Totenlied. Aber ihr Gesang ist süß wie das Leben... Resolúte ist unruhig. Er spürt, daß sein Herr heute nicht den rechten Siegeswillen hat. Sein nervöses Schnauben und Tänzeln mahnt den Ritter, sich zu sammeln. Ruhig, mein Kleiner. - Ich muß mich auf mich selbst besinnen. Fort mit diesen Gedanken an Tod und Sterben. Jetzt wird gekämpft! Reiß Dich zusammen, Giscard! Ruhig, wie auf dem Exerzierplatz, taxiert er seinen Gegner. Dann, wie auf ein geheimes Kommando, treiben beide Ritter ihre Pferde an. Langsam senkt er die Lanze über Resolútes Rücken. Er sieht die Lanze des Anderen näherkommen, die ganze Wucht von Roß und Reiter auf eine kleine Spitze konzentriert, die auf seinen Schild zielt. Er stemmt sich fester in den tiefen Rittersattel, auf die Kraft seines eigenen Rosses vertrauend, denn es muß gleich einem mörderischen Schlag standhalten. Dann hebt er die eigene Lanze leicht an, zielt auf den Helmrand des anderen, um ihn aus dem Sattel zu hebeln. Der Aufprall! Die Lanze des Anderen trifft seinen Schild genau auf den Buckel. Ein kräftiger Ruck geht durch Ritter und Pferd, doch ihre eigene Wucht reißt sie vorwärts. Die Lanze biegt sich durch und zerplatzt mit einem lauten Knall noch im selben Moment, wie sein eigenes Holz mit der Eisenspitze seinem Gegner in den Helmrand fährt. Dieser kann sich nicht mehr halten und wird hintenüber aus dem Sattel gerissen. Resolúte bricht in die Knie. Was ist los, mein Alter? bist du gestolpert? Da sieht er den Blutstrahl aus dem Hals seines Tieres schießen. Ein großer Splitter der Lanze ist durch das Leder des Brustschutzes gedrungen. Mit mächtigen Pulsen spritzt das Blut der Schlagader heraus. Über das sterbende Tier hinweg geht er nach vorne zu Boden und schlägt mit dem Helm voran auf. Nach einem Moment der Benommenheit kommt ihm ein erheiternder Gedanke. Seine Helmzier ist jetzt mit Sicherheit hin, nach zwei Stürzen vom Pferd in nur zwei Tagen. Dann fällt ihm der stechende Schmerz im Schildarm auf. Beim Fall hat er sich wohl den Arm zwischen Schild und Körper gebrochen. Mühsam dreht er sich auf den Rücken. Resolúte! schreit es in ihm. Tot! Warum er und nicht ich? Er versucht, sich von seinem Schild zu befreien und das Schwert zu ziehen. Er sieht den Anderen heran wanken. Also hat er sich schneller aufgerappelt als ich. Verfluchter Mist, mit dem gebrochenen Arm und in der Rüstung komme ich kaum hoch. Und er hat Resolúte umgebracht! Sein Gegner hebt mühsam das Schwert, um ihm den Gnadenstoß zu geben. Er kann unter dem beschädigten Helm den rasselnden Atem des Anderen hören. Am Hals klebt Blut. Die Lanze scheint Turien verwundet zu haben. Schwach erhebt Giscard sein Schwert, um zu parieren. Er kann nicht mehr, will nicht mehr. Er kneift die Augen zusammen, um die Schwertspitze nicht sehen zu müssen, die auf ihn zu saust und sich in seinen Helm bohren wird, und erwartet den Schmerz. Die Krähen kommen und zerren am Kadaver des weißen Pferdes. Turien spuckt Blut. Jeder Atemzug tut ihm weh. Er hat sich Rippen gebrochen, als er vom Pferd fiel. Schlimmer ist der Schmerz im Gesicht. Sein Helm ist gerissen und eine scharfe Kante hat sich ihm ins Gesicht gepreßt. Seine Nase ist nur noch ein schmerzender Klumpen. Fast wie damals, denkt er. Aber diesmal hat sich die Spitze der Lanze durch das Metall gebohrt und ist ihm durch den Hals und die Zunge gefahren. Die Kampfeswut verraucht. Der Schmerz macht ihn rasend. Er will schreien. Das tut so weh, daß er in Ohnmacht fällt. Die Krähen kommen in großen Schwärmen und halten Festmahl an einem toten Pferd und einem toten Menschen. Ein verwirrtes braunes Pferd steht neben seinem Herrn und stupst ihn mit der Schnauze an, um ihn zu wecken. Endlich hört dieser auf, zu bluten, und wird starr und kalt. Die Krähen lassen sich durch den Braunen nicht stören und reißen an dem, was einst Herr Turien war. Der Braune wendet sich ab und versucht aus dem Bach zu trinken, und dann vergeblich, das Zaumzeug an einem Baum herunterzureißen. Schließlich wandert er verwirrt, durstig und hungrig in den Wald. Über ihm singen die Vögel mit vielen kleinen Stimmen und erfüllen den Sommermorgen mit einem mächtigen Chor. Roland Röpnack Kategorie:Kurzgeschichte Kategorie:Roland Röpnack